Por tantas cosas
by lamisteriosacristal
Summary: Para Mikaela lo más importante era su familia y por ellos haría lo que estuviera en sus manos por verlos felices.


_**Este fic es una especie de secuela de "Despedida" (que creo debería cambiarle el nombre) pero no es necesario leerla para entender esta historia que escribí repitiendo una y otra vez "Por tantas cosas" de Alex Ubago (de allí el titulo). Pensaba hacerlo multicapitulo pero luego recordé todos los fics que no he actualizado en meses y lo dejé como un oneshot.**_

* * *

Para celebrar lo bien que la llegada de Yuichiro al orfanato, Mikaela le había pedido permiso a la directora de ir ambos junto con Taichi, Ako y Kouta al centro comercial de Taka-Amahara. Era difícil distinguir si la persona más reacia a la idea era la directora por lo tarde que era o Yuichiro que seguía insistiendo en que no quería relacionarse con ellos.

– Iremos con un grupo con otros niños de la calle. – Insistió mirándola a los ojos –Puedo darle el nombre del encargado si no me cree.

Al final su insistencia dio resultado por lo que al dar las seis de la tarde los cinco se encontraban en la puerta arreglándose para salir. Con las manos en su cadera examinó que la bufanda verde de Kouta estuviera bien sujeta así como el gorro de Taichi cubriera sus orejas. Le inquietaba que Ako no quisiera ponerse algo que la abrigara adicionalmente haciendo que en más de una oportunidad le preguntara si le gustaría usar su bufanda.

– ¡Ya vámonos!

Gritó Yuichiro a lo cual Mikaela creyó que estaba enojado pero cuando vio la forma como desviaba la mirada con las mejillas sonrojadas no pudo evitar reírse. A pesar de su protesta inicial ahora le quedaba claro que Yuichiro estaba impaciente por ir a ver los adornos y fuegos artificiales que le prometió. Sin más demora hizo una última revisión para luego despedirse de Akane, Chihiro y Fumie quienes preferían quedarse a ver televisión con la directora.

El paseo había iniciado como lo imaginó con toda su familia viendo con ilusión las luces mientras jugaban entre ellos. Observar lo incomodo que Yuichiro se ponía cada vez que Kouta y Ako lo jalaban en direcciones opuestas era su disfrute personal.

– Por acá hay un espectáculo increíble.

– No es cierto, por acá se encuentra la diversión.

La discusión podía escucharla incluso permaneciendo un par de metros detrás de ellos vigilando a Taichi que se encontraba entretenido viendo a un comediante aficionado haciendo su espectáculo. Esperó un momento antes de decidirse a salvarlo sin embargo fue cuando los gritos comenzaron.

Su primer instinto fue ir con Taichi que se encontraba temblando teniendo a sus pies al comediante inmóvil con sangre saliendo de su boca. Ese siendo solo el primero de los adultos que vieron caer uno tras otro sembrando el caos y la destrucción.

– ¡Debemos regresar!

Gritó intentando jalar a Taichi sin éxito. Sin importar cuanto intentara moverlo era incapaz de apartar la vista del cuerpo cuya sangre estaba a punto de alcanzar sus zapatos. Tras varios intentos, Mikaela se agachó enfrente de él indicándole que subiera a su espalda para luego correr liderando el grupo por el camino que habían usado. Ante la amenaza desconocida decidió ser precavido vigilando cualquier posible peligro.

Durante el trayecto tuvo que detenerse en varias ocasiones para permitir a Ako y Kouta descansar mientras revisaba que Taichi hubiera dejado de temblar. En una de esas ocasiones notó que Yuichiro se había quedado rezagado luciendo algo pálido a lo cual pudo ver tirado en la calle un cuerpo que no se encontraba allí cuando pasó.

" _¿Qué pasa?"_

Se preguntó asustado y decidido a sacar a su familia del peligro. Fue cuando el orfanato estuvo a la vista que una voz femenina comenzó a escucharse mencionando algo relacionado con un virus y vampiros.

Cansado, Mikaela tuvo que bajar a Taichi tras entrar en su hogar apretando las manos en su regazo ante lo inusualmente silencioso que se encontraba el edifico. Tras unos segundos en que todos se dedicaron a recuperar el aliento escuchó la voz de Akane a lo que se apresuró a subir la escalera.

Al llegar a la sala de juegos ubicada en el segundo piso se congeló ante el cuerpo inmóvil de la directora junto a Akane, Chihiro y Fumie quien sujetaba su oso. Arrodillándose ante la mujer que los cuidaba extendió sus manos dudoso de lo que debía hacer.

– ¡Yuu, cuida a los otros!

Dijo sin que ese temor que experimentaba se delatara en su voz dando media vuelta para verlo de pie con el resto de su familia en la puerta. Confiando en que Yuichiro sería capaz de protegerlos intentó despertar a la directora agitándola y llamándola reiteradamente sin notar un cambio.

Fue entonces que escuchó el ruido de un golpe haciéndolo, al igual que el resto, darse la vuelta para ver la puerta cerrada tras la cual se escuchaban sonidos de pasos. Todos se encontraban inmóviles por el temor esperando lo que iba a suceder.

En el momento en que la voz mencionó que los niños serían tomados bajo custodia vieron una sombra en la ventana donde un vampiro apareció rompiendo el vidrió con solo colocar su palma sobre la superficie. Los cristales que salieron volando hicieron caer de espalda a Yuichiro y Kouta quienes eran los más cercanos a ella. Ante el intruso, Mikaela tomó entre sus brazos a Kouta en un intento de protegerlo al tiempo que la puerta se abría dando aparición a un segundo vampiro.

Todos se juntaron instintivamente ante las figuras intimidantes sin poder hacer nada para impedirles llevárselos al camión donde lo colocaron con otros niños. Lo único que pudieron hacer para intentar confortarse fue sentarse juntos del mismo lado a lo cual Mikaela intentó no moverse al sentir la cabeza de Akane apoyarse en su hombro.

Incluso sin desviar su mirada sabía que a su derecha se encontraba Yuichiro sujetando en sus brazos a Taichi que seguía aturdido y Ako que intentaba dormirse en un intento de despertar de la pesadilla. Lo mismo sucedía a su izquierda con Chihiro oculta tras Kouta quien se apoyaba a su vez en Akane.

" _Al menos Fumie tiene su oso"_

Pensó estirando sus brazos en un intento de alcanzarla al ser la más apartada del grupo pero siendo incapaz de llegar más allá de Kouta. Cuando los bajaron en las instalaciones subterráneas fueron conducidos uniformados y conducidos a lo que serían desde ese momento su nuevo hogar.

" _Mientras estemos juntos, todo estará bien"_

Se convenció intentando de ver algo positivo en un intento de alegrar a su entristecida familia. Lamentablemente Yuichiro parecía demasiado consumido por la rabia como para entenderlo.

– No hagas nada que nos meta en problemas.

Fue la advertencia de Akane, adelantándose a la que él mismo quería hacer, cuando lo vio salir murmurando sobre atacar a los vampiros. Advertencia que logró calmar a Yuichiro por un tiempo de actuar impulsivamente pero que con cada día que eran conducidos para que se les extrajeran su sangre notaba como ese control cada vez era menor. Si a eso le sumaba la constante tristeza que todos en su familia parecían tener, Mikaela se dio a la tarea de encontrar algo que pudieran hacer para mejorar sus vidas.

Pedazos de papel y crayolas fue lo primero logró conseguir permitiéndole a los más pequeños divertirse haciendo dibujos con los cuales decorar las paredes de su casa. La biblioteca abierta para ellos le tomó varias semanas de deambular por los callejones encontrarla y de la cual tomaba libros ocasionalmente. Mismos que les tomó un tiempo comprender debido al idioma en que se estaban escritos pero que una vez pasado ese imprevisto Yuichiro los leía con frecuencia.

Lo único que parecía igualar esa dedicación a encontrar una debilidad de los vampiros en ellos era la determinación que afirmaba que acabaría con ellos antes de iniciar su rutina de ejercicios con la cual pensaba volverse lo suficientemente fuerte para derrotarlos. Había algo en la forma como lo decía que llenaba a todos en su familia de esperanza, haciendo que no contradijera a los más pequeños cuando le mencionaban el progreso de Yuichiro y de cómo estaba más cerca de ganar la fuerza para salvarlos.

" _Esto no es suficiente"_

Pensó un día que vagaba encontrándose con un vampiro noble al cual en los cuatro años desde que fueron aprisionados veía regularmente. Una idea se le ocurrió al recordar que ese vampiro tenía como pasatiempo dar regalos a los niños que le ofrecieran su sangre. Sabiendo cuan enojados estarían con él, Mikaela decidió tomar esa oportunidad y convertirla en su secreto.

La doble pérdida de sangre lo dejaba agotado pero se negaba a que eso se reflejara cuando le sonría a Fumie cada mañana al despertar porque adoraba ver cuando se la devolvía. Intentaba que en gestos pequeños como ese siempre se reflejara lo importante que era para ellos y así, cuando el momento de revelar la verdad llegara, fuera más fácil que lo comprendieran.

Sin embargo era una fachada difícil de mantener a pesar del poco tiempo que empleaba haciéndolo. Ese día en particular se encontraba no solo cansado por la pérdida de sangre sino confundido por las preguntas que Ferid le estuvo realizando.

" _¿Por qué vivo?"_

Desconocía como responder esa pregunta e inmerso en esos pensamientos no se percató de que ya había llegado a su casa hasta que Yuichiro lo llamó cargando a Taichi en sus hombros. Ver a su familia jugar con un balón libre de preocupaciones hizo que sonriera ampliamente devolviendo el saludo con la mano que Yuichiro le hacía mientras se unía a ellos.

– ¿Cómo te fue? Hoy te demoraste de más.

Fue la pregunta de bienvenida que Ako le dio pasándole el balón. Su respuesta, la misma que daba cada vez que tenía un día de extracción de sangre distinto al resto, fue automática:

– No tienes que preocuparte por mí. Como puedes ver estoy perfectamente bien.

Una mentira que no se sentía como tal porque las pronunciaba con todo el cariño que sentía por ellos lo cual hacía que no fuera nada cualquier sacrificio que debía de hacer por ellos. Por ellos que estuvieron junto a él desde el primer momento en que realmente pudo comenzar a vivir lejos de sus padres abusivos.

Incluso Yuichiro, a quien conocía de menos tiempo, le trasmitía esa sensación. Quizás por eso y ser el otro mayor fue que una semana después de ese partido se arriesgó a revelar su plan. Aprovechando que estaba concentrado en su libro y estaban solos mientras el resto iba a buscar sus suministros le preguntó si quería ver el mundo exterior un día que se quedaron solos mientras. La respuesta afirmativa aunque llena de dudas le motivó a seguir con su plan de escape para lo cual debía esforzarse más en encontrar el mapa que le había visto a Ferid el primer día que fue a su mansión.

Una vez que lo consiguiera podrían escapar y su familia estaría a salvo.


End file.
